hungarian revolution
by arbiter steel
Summary: the hungarian revolution of 1956 was crushed swiftly with the might of the soviet army. here, in csepel, the last group of resistance is holding off agensit ivan and his band of communists. both want it their way, and both refuse to lose. one shot.


Hungarian city of csepel, 21th district

November 11, 1956

Russian forces were camped at the sides of a long street. Chunks of cobble and remnants of civilian items lay strewn on the street and their occupied buildings. They had been crammed in there for the last few hours, awaiting the help of some tanks a few blocks behind them. Down the street in the direction the soviets were facing, a large crumbling factory building sat like a grave stone. That was their problem. Somewhere in that building was a Hungarian sniper and some freedom fighters that were taking shots at anyone who moved.

Despite this, in the upper right building on the first floor, sitting on an old crate. his long tan jacket touched the floor, covering his boots. A soft smile on his face, giving off a creepy aura knowing what was going on around him. Slowly, a young private approached. Standing stiff in front of him.

"sir, reports state that Hungarian freedom fighters are coming through the factory to reinforce the group we currently have pinned down."

Ivan stared down at his feet for a moment before nodding. He stood and grabbed his ppsh, patting the rookie on the back.

" radio the tanks, tell them to get here as quick as they can. I'll take some men and try and get rid of our Hungarian friend."

The rookie nods and runs off, Ivan sighed. The idea of crushing a friend was a little depressing, but her refused to lose another. He made his way over the crumbled remains of a wall, leading into the groups makeshift base. Two soviet veterans from world war two stood over a wooden table, with the help of a lamp they were looking a map over. When Ivan stepped in they both turned to face him and gave him a quick salute. Ivan gave the salute and a smile back and glanced over the map. A small red square a few blocks down represented the tanks last known position, a red X their makeshift base.

" do we know which floor their on, any information on how to get in the safest and quickest?"

" if were correct, their somewhere on the third floor. We've only got muzzle flashes from that level to back this up. Other than that we don't have any other information, our sniper hasn't been able to find them yet either."

He sighed and nods, stepping through a doorway into the adjacent room. Ten or twelve men were sitting around a smile fire, telling stories and gloating. When Ivan stepped in they all gave him a nod or a wave, Ivan waved back. He enjoyed how his squad wasn't as strict as the others he ran into, no salutes or standing attention, just smiles and waves.

"listen up guys, as you know we have some 'freedom fighters' in that factory that are taking down anything that moves. Our jobs to sneak up on them, and capture or kill."

They all nod, standing and scooping up their mosin-nagants

" sir, real quick. I remember visiting here once, as a child. Me and friend I made here used to sneak in there, an old emergency tunnel that lead to the factory from one of these buildings. I don't see why they would have filled it in, so we could search these houses and see if we can find it."

Ivan smiled, thank god for friends.

" okay, me and six others are going to go and try and find this tunnel, the rest of you. Your job is to make it down the street and into the factory. If you guys manage to get them before we do, I'll make sure to put in something special for you all."

They cheered and began heading for the door, the others heading to a hole in the wall that lead to the street.

" oh, real quick. If you find a brown haired girl, don't kill her. Bring her to me."

Ivan said before following the others into the next building.

Hungarian city of csepel, 21th district

November 11, 1956

" god damn it, I can't seem to get them. Their too fast."

Hungary put the radio to her ear, pushing the button.

"Take the shot, last guy, blonde hair, in the leg."

There was silence then an echo of a gunshot, the Russian solider in the back fell to the ground, his rifle clattering agensit the cobble. Someone cheered, but the Russian soldiers picked up speed. Hungary cursed and pulled back from the window, pulling the bolt back and letting the cartridge fall to the ground. She turned to her radio man, taking the radio again and pushing the button.

" all soldiers that can hear this, I am calling a retreat. This is Capitan Elizabeta Héderváry calling a retreat to all Hungarian freedom fighters that can hear this. We're retreating from the factory, regroup at the river."

The sounds of gunshots rang out below here, they must have found the two guarding the door. She cursed and spun, tugging the radio man up and sprinting towards the staircase up. Two Soldiers ran up the stairs, elizabeta following close behind. They reached the fourth floor, one more floor and they would be on the roof, a straight shot across, then down again. As they continued down the hall the two soldiers she had just seen made it to the staircase. But as they sprinted up the one in the back suddenly jerked back. A automatic weapon sprayed into his back, he fell down the stairs. The second one spun, pulling a pistol from his pants. A single round went through him, going across the left side of his head. Blood sprayed on the wall and he fell. Elizabeta froze, she could hear footsteps and Russian voices behind her, then cheering. More Russian soldiers came up the stairs in front of her, all of them lead by….Ivan! she froze, staring at him.

He held his hand up and everyone froze. He slowly made his way towards her, stopping inches from her face. A bullet zipped past, striking the radio man in the gut. He tumbled and she scream. But it was cut short by something smacking her in the back of the head. When she came to, she was pushed agensit a wall, her beret on the floor. Ivan stood in front of her, sickle in hammer in his hand. He was facing a large group of Russian forces and tanks, all staring up at them. He yelled something in Russian and cheered. Slowly, he turned to Hungary, a soft smirk on his face. He brought the sickle up, and swung it hard into her palm. She screamed and kicked, her hand pinned to the wall. He raised his other hand, freezing for a moment before bringing the hammer on her other hand. She could feel her hand shatter, then her vision went blurry, and she passed out.


End file.
